


Wet

by KateKintail



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 10:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Quick PWP in the shower with Brian & Justin.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 25 of Promptember 2019

As the water from the showerhead sprayed down over them, Brian wrapped his arms around Justin from behind. In a second, Justin found himself slammed up against the tiled wall of the shower. Slick and cool, he shivered against them, even was the warm water and an even warmer Brian covered him. 

One of Brian’s arms pulled back in order to squeeze Justin’s asscheek. A soapy hand slid against his skin then teased his hole, making Justin moan with longing. He’d wanted this. Hell, he’d asked for this. It wasn’t often that Brian gave him exactly what he wanted when he wanted it without offering some kind of resistance. Brian liked to seem like the one in charge, though they both knew he loved just as much when Justin took control. Not many people got to see that side of Brian Kinney. “Go on,” Justin urged, though it sounded much more like desperate begging. 

No matter how Brian interpreted it, he was soon pushing in, slow and smooth, until he was balls-deep in Justin. Justin’s hands scrambled for purchase, fingertips sliding against the tile, but there was nothing to hold onto. “I got ya,” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear, nibbling the earlobe while he was there. His body pressed harder against Justin’s back, trapping Justin’s body against the wall but keeping it stable. Justin couldn’t slip even if he wanted to. He spread his palms against the tile and breathed heavy, hot breaths. 

Brian’s hips rocked, his thrusts in going deeper and out going faster. True to his word, he kept Justin upright, even as Brian shook as he came. He stayed in and pumped Justin with efficiency and excellent technique And when Justin finally came, Brian held him tight, sucking and biting the back of Justin’s neck to claim him with a small mark.

When it was over, and the condom was tied off and discarded, they stood under the shower spray, cleaning off the perspiration and sweat. The shower wasn’t just delightful but useful as well.

Justin’s legs felt wobbly, and he was incredibly glad that Brian’s arm was still around him as he turned in place. He nuzzled his face against Brian’s neck and chin, murmuring his appreciation. 

“How was that?” Brian asked. “Was it all you hoped for?”

Justin laughed, even as a goofy, pleased grin spread across his face. “Mmmm,” he agreed. “It was very… wet.”


End file.
